


Fractured Glass

by Kimmzie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Crossover Pairings, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmzie/pseuds/Kimmzie
Summary: At the end of the Universe, Rose Tyler and captain Jack are held up at a bar. The Doctor has become the Valeyard and is laying waste to the already dying Universe. Cross over with Mcu. Loki ends up at the bar as he escaped being killed by Thanos.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Rose Tyler, Loki (Marvel)/Rose Tyler | Bad Wolf, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 6





	Fractured Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, This is part of a larger world building exercise for a DW/ MCU crossover fic. The pairing will be Rose Tyler/Loki which is really fun to write. Thanks

Fractured Glass  
\--  
Once upon a time, in place that was almost at the edge of the Universe. The stars had started to go dark. A lucky few were left to witness the twilight years of the Universe.   
The night, if you could call it that, was silent. Time no longer held any consequences here. It was always stuck between not quite dark, but not sunny enough to be bright. Everything always stayed the same- more or less. Shadows still seemed to creep, crawl, and disappear. The dusty glass faces of all the clocks were cracked. They remained silent watchers refracting the tragic state of things. However, the spirits flow freely, and a stiff drink helps with the boredom.   
Author’s Note: Welcome my dearest reader, to the almost end of the Universe. Of course, all this poetic angst is just the introduction. Time to establish some boundaries, put the walls up and start the show- metaphorically.  
\--  
“Oh, something is changing. Looks like we got company. It has been awhile since that has happened. Not that ‘while’ is the correct word for it… But company!” A blonde smiled from ear to ear, whilst still sitting on her stool.

“Are we going to let whoever it is in?” 

“Well, they’ve gotten this far.” Rose replied, darkly. “Let’s see what happens. I don’t think they’ll pose much of a threat. If they do. It’s been awhile since we’ve had any fun. It’s your show Captain. You’re on bar tonight. Remember, I have an appointment later.” She took a sip from her glass with a grimace. 

“I’m the best at servicing the customers.” He grinned ear to ear, as he wiped down the counter. 

“C’mon Jack…” She knocked her hand twice. “Make it a double.” 

“I’m only here to serve…”

“Ha, you and all your charm. You my dear Captain, are not that impressive. I think you’re out of practice.”

“Rose, there has been only one man that you’ve ever had eyes for… No matter how impressive of a specimen I may be. I’ve just been convenient company these… We both know who is coming later.”

“Stop. No… J’jack,” she let out his name like a sacred whisper. “It’s not like that.” 

“Rosie, calm down. You know what I mean.” He slid her down a glass. “At least let me get you a drink or two first.”  
She held her glass up and nodded to him. “To my Captain.” Rose let golden lights dance from her fingertips and the llamps around the room brightened. “The light in this darkness.”

“To The Moment.”

“Shh, now… No need to seek such formalities, Jack.” 

The former Time Agent moved some bottles with a few loud clinks, he glanced down at an innocuous screen behind the bar. “It may be needed, Rosie. We have Trickster Royalty walking in through our door. Why couldn’t he just find his way to that damned diner?” He muttered, taking a swig from a bottle. 

“Calm down… I think we’ll be fine. Our food and company are better than anything found in that diner at the end of the Universe. Do we really want him walking into a TARDIS? Their food is rubbish anyway.”

“Clara will be crushed.”

Rose smirked and shrugged. “That does sound impossible… Can’t help it… if it’s true. I just want a good plate of chips.”  
\--  
“Hello there, it's quite a dark night out there isn’t it? You’re early, or maybe too late. Why don’t you take a seat?”

“Excuse me. I beg your pardon. I didn’t know we had an engagement. I mean there are not many places around here.” The man looked around the room. “What is this place?”

“Well, it’s one of the better places to be. Not that there is much competition. Our yelp score is currently very deceiving. Don’t believe everything you read in the comments.” Rose fingered the rim of her glass and smiled as it hummed. “You look a right mess… Death does not suite you.”

“That’s very astute, and kind of you to point out.” His words leaked with a slippery sarcasm. “It’s been quite the day.”

“Same shit different day.” Jack had his hands under the bar. “I can’t really complain on the view…”

“Jack one has to keep up their standards. Not that you really ever had them per se…” She laughed as the newcomer gazed daggers. 

“Shall we go down your list? The Rocker, Mickey Mouse, Me, The guy that had a hole in his head… You and your pretty boys.”

“Hmmm, if we went down your list we would be here past the end of everything. Anyway, It must’ve been quite a day.” Rose turned her smile towards Loki. “You have travelled a long, long way.” Her amber eyes were dark as she gazed him up and down.

“Not that good natured banter isn’t entertaining enough, are you two going to continue? You’ve both been quite vexing in the lack of any useful information.” He raised an eyebrow.

“There’s not much else to do. But if it will suit our guest appetites. We do have a bit of a dress code. You smell of death.” She ran a hand through her blond hair and looked at the empty stool next to her. “I know, rude, very rude to say…” 

He raised an eyebrow and his body shimmered, rippled as his stained and chipped armor changed to simple black clothes. His dark hair went from disheveled, to not a hair out of place. 

Rose remembered running her hands through a great head brow hair. It had been great. But it had been a long time ago. Her stomach dropped a bit and she took a deeper sip of her drink. There were two sets of eyes focused on her, she met both with a tongue touched smile. “Not bad.”

“And who are you? Just sitting here alone and humming with power in this isolated, desolated….”

“Before we continue, careful how you finish that sentence. Power is not a rarity around here. You need power to make it this far. Me? I am nothing special. But you... Look at you. Power?!? Tit for tat. I could speak the same to you, Sir. That lovely small blue cube in your pocket is quite lovely. I am quite the fan of blue boxes.”

“Isn’t it just though.” One hand went for a dagger the other hovered over his pocket. “Who are you?”

“Right. Don’t mind me. No need to be so hasty. We won’t get that far resorting to violence. Dying must put one on edge.”

“You get used to it.” Jack replied just as tense as the newcomer.

“Ok now, you two, where are my manners? Jack, when did I become the rude one? Right, I am Rose Tyler and this is Captain Jack Harkness. The bar is called Bad Wolf.”

“Hello,” Jack flashed a smile. He waved both of his hands. “Easy there…”

“Interesting name. I am Loki of Asgard, Son of Odin, God of Mischief and…”

“Ok. We get it. Your reputation precedes you in the database, My Lord.” Jack sent a glass his way. 

“I’m just passing through,” Loki finished, his introductions set short.

“We all are just passing through. It just takes a bit more to leave this place,” Jack muttered under his breath. 

“Well now that we are done with the pleasantries, you two play nice.” Rose stood up abruptly and patted Jack’s shoulder. “Go easy on our guest. He died earlier today.”

“I thought that was my thing… I always play nice.”

“Don’t start that… I am sorry, so sorry, but I have other things to do. You are welcome to have stay here as long as you need.” 

“You do know I am the God of mischief, right?”

“And you have no idea who or what I am. Doesn’t that drive you mad?” She gave him three slaps on the back. “You hide your fear well.”

“You’re seem to be a little rusty with this hospitality thing aren’t you…”

“Maybe, maybe not. Appearances can be deceiving. You’re here anyway. Feel free to find somewhere or somewhen else. You do have that fancy box. See you later Mister. Trickster God.”   
\--  
“You’re late, Mrs. Tyler.” The voice was all too familiar. The rich tone still made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. 

“You have all of time and space at your command, Doctor. I think a couple of seconds will not be the end of the world. Y’know. Also, it’s Rose Tyler to you. Anyway, it’s already ended, hasn’t it? It’s all gone. Everything. Even us. Even you.”

“Even me. I could laugh. Coming from you that is a bit much.”

“I suppose I stand corrected… Rose Tyler should’ve died years ago. She didn’t now, did she? Mr. John Smith Tyler. Ha!”   
His figure slumped and sank onto the bed.

“She’s right in front of you, Doctor. Ta da.“ Rose waved her hands in the air. Her jazz hands lacked a certain flare. “Isn’t this what you wanted. All your Time Lord technology and love. Is this what you wanted? You destroyed it. You destroyed everything. You took everything I loved. You were part human for a time. Was it the humanity you couldn’t stand? Or were you jealous. You stole my Husband. You took his face. You took the two greatest loves of my life and murdered them. To become what? ”

“Rose.”

“No. Not that. As you said before Rose Tyler died years ago. I’m what? A shadow? I know who I am. What I am. What I am capable of. I am not human. You made sure of that. Just needed a mate, eh?” She turned towards the door. “It’s deadlocked.” She tapped on the door. “Where am I supposed to go. This is sooo cliché. I don’t know who you are anymore. You stole me from my family. You killed our future. The Time Lord Victorious. You didn’t want to go. Don’t you go by Valeyard?”

“You know me. You know my true name, Rose Tyler.” Strong arms snaked themselves from behind her. He pressed himself into her back following the curves of her spine. He used to be warmer. Her blood was running like a frozen river in winter, even though her skin was on fire.

How can two frozen hearts set her skin on fire?

“What does a name mean anyway?” A hand swept sweetly and with a ghostly light touch up and down her arms. 

“Everything, “she whispered and shook her head.

“Just like last time. No one needs to know. It’s just you and me.” His hand closed over her hand and he entangled their fingers. She was gently spun towards him. They used to dance like this. He was leading. 

“So it means nothing. Which is a lie.” Rose’s lips silently spoke a name she knew too well. It was Gallifreyan. She had said it at their wedding, in the darkness of their bed, when she was hopeless, and happy. The words were toxic and twisted as they escaped from her mouth. 

The Doctor smiled and almost growled. “See? You still know me. I know you better than you know yourself. You still crave me.” 

“I do know you. That is the problem.” She dropped his hand and stepped back; her back pressed against the door. He followed her. There was only one way to go. “You let me down. This runs deeper than…” The air was stolen from her lungs. Strong hands gripped her left arm and the back of her head. His lips were chapped but she remembered the taste of his kiss. There was no air left in the room. She was able to bite at his tongue and lower lip. Dark eyes smiled. “What do you want from me?”

“You remember last time?” He arched a familiar eyebrow with a dark smile she did not quite recognize. She was burning and it grew deeper when their lips met again. His hands tangled in her hair and caressing her body. His tongue was trying to erase all the lies he had told her. Her hands were in his great hair, deepening the kiss. She tasted a hint of copper on his lips.

There were stars in front of her eyes. She needed to breath. Everything was fuzzy. 

Was he, the Time Lord, catching his breath as well? “Rose, you said you would join me. Just do it for our sake. I will not come again.” No, he was just mimicking being breathless. That respiratory bypass always won out. She let her forehead rest against his.   
Her body started to tingle, and become numb… Soon it was as if every bead of sweat on her skin were tiny needles burning into her skin. She looked up at him with gold eyes. Her tears were human.

“Things have changed. The tides of the War have changed. I cannot go with you. Not with what I am.” Her pulse was pounding in her ears and her fingers ached to tough him. She had the Universe expanding inside her head. The gears of war were clicking, thinking, considering. She was not in control of this anymore.  
He had made his choice a long time ago. 

“This is now done. Time Lord. Leave now. Your presence in front of the host Rose Tyler is no longer welcomed. Come again… I will not allow such a pleasant meeting between you two.”

“Til next time. Is that so? Do not forget she will always belong to me. She was mine first.”

“Do you always need to get the last word in? Fine, you and all that talking, you win. No more. Oh wait. That’ means nothing to you now. Time. That also means nothing. Go now, Time Lord. This vessel of Rose Tyler will not be able to occupy this space for much longer. Do you wish to hurt her deeper?”

“Fine.”   
==  
Everything was a white haze after that. Rose woke up with a pack of ice on her head. 

“You know I had to break the door down this time. He left you on the floor.”

“Ow… Jack, now is not time for a whatever. Ahh erm l’lecture that you’re tryin’ to do.” 

“I found you unconscious on the floor. Your lips were blue. He left you.”

“It’s not the first time. I don’t think he was given much of a choice.”

“The door had a dead lock seal. I had to get creative to even get to you.”

“Nothing happened. I am still here. Still breathing. You’re always at your best when you get to be creative.”

“The old him would have never let that happen. Me? Maybe. But never y-”

“Times change…”Rose interrupted. She tried to sit up but the room was still spinning.

“Well… no one you know about. How long are you going to let him do this?” 

“Jack, I have no idea.” She gave him a smile that failed to reassure either of them. The captain took her hand and kissed the back. 

“This was one of the hardest times it took to get you into bed, Ms. Tyler.”

“Well you know, got to treat a lady right. Romance her, dance with her above London, buy her a drink. Saving me from my power-hungry ex-husband is a good step forward.”

“You’re worth fighting for.” 

“I take your word for that.” Rose’s heavy eyes closed and she let the calm darkness claim her.  
==  
Part 2

“Now, I think this is a fair question… I’ve been on my best behavior these past few weeks…” Rose and Loki were walking side by side down a long dirt road. The scenery was bare, boring, and flat. Even the sky was a dull grey and the sunshine was dim. There was no horizon line in sight. 

“Should I be nervous... Also, best behavior, mate? I think we’ve had a group vote to kick you out. What are we up to, like four times?”

“It was actually five, but who is counting, except myself.”

“Are you one to keep score?”

“Hmpf. Yet, victory remains on my side. I get to continue to enjoy the comforts of your hospitality.”

“Your extended stay has been a bit of an anomaly. I said you could stay as long as you’d like. I’m not going against my promise… I don’t vote against you. You vote for yourself. I think the system may be rigged.”

“Why does your good ole Captain Jack oppose me so much...”

“Maybe if you’d stop pulling illusions and tricks. He is only a fan of certain kinds of snakes. Also, you continue to refuse to help with the bar. He was complaining about enchanted trousers. I am not even sure what that means.”

“Oh, I enchanted them so they wouldn’t come off. Then he has no need for those bracers or suspenders. Whatever you call them. He also seems to have the unfortunate talent of losing them. I was truly trying to spare the eyes of our guests. It was that week when the Navy ship full of sailors got trapped.”

“I don’t think he agrees. He has a soft spot for sailors. You know he messed up my best scissors and a laser cutter to get his freedom? He also lost a pair of pants…Is a trickster God supposed to amuse himself with parlor tricks?” She laughed and continued to walk down the dusty path. “What is your question? This seems like quite a lot of set up. I hope it’s a good one.”

“There are many ways to amuse myself. I can expound upon that later. As of now, I’m just trying to set the right mood. We are travel companions.”

“Ok, then. If that’s what you’d like to do. I have experience in that category… Continue…”

“This may sound indelicate, why do we have to walk so far just to see a diner? You own a bar. I believe the first day I arrived here you complained about them.”

“It’s just a friendly neighborhood visit. Maybe the last few years have allowed them to improve upon their food. You don’t like chips?”

“I feel like your hiding something.”

Rose replied with a shrug and tongue touched smile. “That is because I am. Not very well. Obviously.”

“Why am I here?” He continued. 

“I keep asking myself that question daily. Ah, this place does pop out of nowhere. Ta da.”

“Wait.” Rose came to a sudden stop when she collided into a black clad sleeve. Loki eyes were alight and narrowed at the building. She could feel the tingle of magic around her. “Something doesn’t feel right.”

“Don’t worry. I was sort of expecting this.” Rose gave his forearm two swift pats. Her amber eyes shined with a glint of mischief in the lowlight of the afternoon.   
\--  
The doors of the diner opened with a happy chime. The décor had not changed. It had a breakfast bar, red booths, and a black and white checkered floor. Rose was glad her bar had dark wood floors and soft lights. A Tardis can change its desktop easily… why choose this? Why not just redecorate? She didn’t like it at all.

“Out of all the places to find a diner, talk about the path less traveled. Did you get a small gift shop yet? I’d love to bring Jack back some kind of magnet or license plate.”

“Good morning… How may I,” Clara stopped midsentence. 

“Hello Impossible Girl,” Rose smiled at the brunette behind the breakfast bar. She had a blue dress and white apron. Her long hair covered a pale face dominated by surprise. Clara quickly readjusted her apron and redid a lower button on her dress. She missed two of the holes…“It’s been a while. I guess time makes the heart grow fonder. Not that yours beats anymore.”

“Hello, Rose. Do you even have a heart anymore?”

“I’m not really sure.” Rose sat down at one of the stools at the bar. “Does that sort of thing really even matter anymore?”

“Hmmm.” Clara rubbed a tattoo on the back of her neck and quickly started wiping down the counter. 

“Many apologies, she needs a bit of improvement in the decorum department.” 

“Oh, hello… Didn’t notice you there. You’re a new access-- associate.” Loki was leaning calmly against the wall near the exit his arms crossed. He flashed her a smile. “Who is that leaning against my wall? Why didn’t I notice him? What happened to Jack?”

Rose rested her elbows on the counter. “Jack is indisposed now. Don’t mind Loki over there he’s seen when he wants to be. Knowing my Captain he’s fist deep in something.”   
Loki slowly vanished in a shimmer and appeared in the seat next to Rose. “See. Ta da. It’s like magic.”

“It is magic.” Loki replied in a low voice.

“A magician never reveals his secrets. Isn’t that right Clara.”

“I feel like we missed the point of this conversation. Hello. I am Clara.”

“I’ve heard of you. Only good things.” Loki smiled and shook her outstretched hand. 

“I bet.” Clara shot Rose a sideways glance.

“This is Loki. He just showed up at our doorstep a few weeks ago. Won’t seem to leave.”

“You just get these guys to follow you… I wish I had that talent.”

“I wouldn’t sell yourself too short. You don’t seem your hurting for admires.” Rose did another quick scan of her wrinkled clothes, unmatching buttons, and messy hair. Her makeup was discolored and didn’t fully hide some marks by her neck. ” There are some that sing your praises when you get a few drinks in them. It wouldn’t be the food. I still don’t understand why it has to be a diner.”

“For nostalgia. Me is also out. If you wanted to talk to her.”

“Is she.” Rose’s eyes narrowed. “Now before we get into the complicated heavy stuff, can I have some chips?”

“Coming right up.” Clara smiled and went into the kitchen. The tension in the air hung hot in heavy like the air before a thunderstorm. The pair sat in silence as time ticked away. Clara was taking quite a long time. 

There were two hushed voices in the back that were muffled under the crackling of the fryer. Rose knew the wait wasn’t because of frying a potatos. 

Loki fidgeted back in forth on his wobbly stool. “What is exactly going on?” 

“They are shipping the potatoes in from Earth.” She let out a long sigh.

The squeaking of the stool was like nails on a chalkboard. “Are you doing that or is it the furniture?

“Blame the furniture. Again, should I repeat my question?”

“I know this is extremely hard, but just stay back and watch. Well, it is not too hard for you. Just do what you do every day. This is a reconnaissance mission or whatever.”

“I don’t know if I should take any of that as a compliment.”

Rose’s eyes were fixed towards the back of the diner. There was a door that said, “staff only.” Suddenly, Clara came out from the closer kitchen swing door with chips wrapped in newspaper. 

“Does your friend want anything?” 

“He’s fine. If you start feeding him, he’ll never leave.” Rose pushed the plate between them. She popped one in her mouth and smiled. “You finally found a potato. I can’t tell you how many places I’ve gone without potatoes. Try some!” She popped a chip in Loki’s mouth. 

“I’m glad you like them.” The former companion leaned into the counter. “Why are you really here?”

“Has he come here? Any time? Any form? You know all his faces. You have gone so far to save the Doctor.” Clara had a good poker face. “You can’t protect him any longer. I’m so sorry, so sorry. You know that right?” 

“That escalated quite quickly. I disagree. He can be saved. You of all people… Rose Tyler. How could you of all people doubt him?” 

“Why isn’t Me here?” Rose tapped a chip on the edge of the plate. 

“I think you know. He didn’t want her to be here…” Rose’s suspicions were confirmed.

“You know that bad feeling when the air is electric with potential bad choices? You could be thrown through a portal, a door, or into space. The road to Hell is paved with good intentions… I’ve been there.” Loki whispered in her ear. 

-Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock   
The trio turned towards the back of the diner. As the knocks ceased, heavy footfalls approached them.   
Step, Step, Step, Step  
How did a pair of beat up converse make so much noise?   
Step, Step, Step, Step  
Were all the theatrics necessary? Rose’s heart became so heavy it dropped into an endless pit in her stomach.   
Step, Step, Step, Step  
She was drowning. Despair rushed over her like the incoming tide, overcoming her and dragging her along the depths.   
Step, Step, Step, Step

Today, the current was too strong. Instead of fighting, Rose decided to go along. All she could hear was ringing in her ears. Until she felt his heavy hand on her shoulder. She lifted her hand and removed it smoothly. She knew her touch was literally electric as gold light surged from her hands. 

“Well, that’s a shocking greeting. Hello, darling.” 

Rose knew that face. She loved that face. Why did it have to come here, or be him, or anything. Anything else. 

“Sleeping with the enemy already?” Rose turned to Clara. The quip came out in quiet tone. 

“A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell, love. You cannot break a person’s heart if it doesn’t beat. Or if it doesn’t exist… You already turned me down.” The Doctor turned to Clara and caressed her cheek over the bar. His hands were rougher and more possessive with her. 

“Bwhahaha,” Rose laughed and shook her head. Tears sparkled in the corners of her eyes. “How twisted you have become. This girl loved you, loves you.” 

“This girl has faith in me. Unlike you, my loving wife.” His eyes were so dark she could see the diner mirrored at her. 

“I’ve always had faith in you, my Doctor. You could’ve been so much more… That is why- we are where we are: actions, regenerations, reactions, time skips, time jumps, universe hopping, and all that timey-wimey, nonsense. In the end here we are.” Rose spun around on her stool. 

There was no dark when she blinked only a blinding light. She was speaking faster and faster. The words burning golden through her mind tripping off her tongue. The power within her taking over. She had to slow down.The Doctor was smiling at her. His hand was behind Clara’s hip. When did he get over there? 

“Oh, am I making someone mad. Are we going to get another visitor? Three is a crowd. Unless you two ladies want…” An arched eyebrow challenged her. 

Rose tried to keep her body from shaking as she stood up against the counter. She felt Loki adjusting his stool. It had magically stopped squeaking. He was a calm steady presence in all the chaos. That was strange. Why did the Doctor want The Moment to come forth?

“I couldn’t save you. I’m so sorry… I won’t let you provoke me… Sometimes, I wish I had never met you, Doctor.”

“’My Doctor.’ Haven’t heard you call me that in a long time. It’s been getting easier and easier to draw our friend out… While we are listing off grievances, let us get on to Rose Tyler” He said he name slowly, like he was chewing each syllable. “Shall we begin? I don’t need saving. Also, I understand that the Captain is staying with you. However, picking up a Trickster God. That is playing with fire. My mistake… more like playing with ice. You judge me for the blood on my hands. You should look to your side and see the company you keep. You think you still have the moral high ground in all this? You? A walking doomsday device? Why don’t you just end it?”

Rose frowned. “Is the list just a questionnaire? You don’t get to dictate when it all ends. No second chances, right? Yes, I know that’s answering questions with another question. Two peas in a pod.” She was seeing bright flashes and the stars in front of her eyes. It was not the florescent lighting or décor that was making her head throb. 

“Excuse me, it’s very impolite to ignore the party to which you are referring. Especially while they are within earshot.” Loki was still eating the chips. “I don’t really want to get involved in any of whatever is going on. I’m not sure if it’s Armageddon or a lover’s spat. Rose, none of this is any of my business. Did you get what you hoped for… “

She was silent. 

“I’ll take that as a yes. Humans are just so messy.”

“See, even the Trickster agrees with me--”

“You put words in my mouth Time Lord. Please let me speak my own lies.” Loki stood up fully from his seat. 

“Good. We don’t need any solidarity between you two. Let’s just make all this more complicated… Let’s put us on the right track now. Doctor, I am not human. I see further than you ever will. Warrior or coward? You will choose wrong. Every time from now on all- wrong.” She slammed a fist into the counter. The lights flickered and her plate split on the counter. 

“Put it all on my tab. I will gladly leave you two to whatever.” She motioned her hands together. “Sorry, this was clearly a waste of everyone’s time.”

“Who says you get to leave? We were just starting to chat.” The Doctor let go of Clara. He had his sights set on Rose.

“Okay then, I think that is enough for today.” Loki stood in front of Rose and grabbed her hand. A blue light enveloped them.  
-Flash-

When Rose opened her eyes, she was back in the main room of her bar.   
\--  
“Is that how you usually conduct intelligence?” Loki was behind the bar opening a bottle. “It’s time for a post-operation meeting. Sit down.” A full glass was placed in front of Rose. 

“Maybe Jack has more of a knack for this kind of thing. I didn’t think he would be there yet.”

“I did not feel it my place to interfere. Nevertheless, for you with whatever power is lying semi-dormant, that man was playing with you. He almost won. I didn’t know it was that easy to press your buttons.”

“Hmph… Nothing can happen yet. It’s not time. I didn’t think he would get to her.”

“Ah, so it is a lover’s quarrel.”

“No.”

“Seems like it is. Your face is red. Is he why this place is so protected?”

“Desperate times call for a stronger security system and more drinks.”

“Let’s have another round then. I need to wash the aftertaste of burnt oil away.”

“Cheers… The starting point of this present timeline is because of him. I just can’t leave it all down to him. I know that sounds a bit odd."

“Hmm he didn’t seem the least bit egocentric… There are many odd and dangerous things out there. I've seen worse.” Loki laughed between another sip. “That man seemed interested in me. He seemed almost obsessed with you. Who wouldn’t be? He’s a Time Lord, correct?”

“You just want to know all my secrets?”

“The deepest darkest ones that lay in the depths of your soul. Or maybe, just a thought, I’m preying on you while Jack is away. Or seeking my payment for our little mission today. Perhaps I just want to conquer this Universe and let if fade.”

“Is that your masterplan, Trickster? I also think you need a metronome for your little poem.”

“Very funny. All of that seems like too much work for me. I’ll take over my own Universe upon my glorious return.”

“That’s reassuring. Just sit back as this one burns. It has been running on borrowed time for… I don’t even know anymore. Cheers. To the end of the time.” Rose smiled and the glass was empty. “That man is what a fragment of my ex-husband. He is a Time Lord. They regenerate or change when they are about to die to extend their lives. The last time went wrong, and that man killed my husband to improve the process or something. Went a bit mad. Since then, everything has gone a bit pear shaped. Well, you know awful. Chaos, death, destruction, and armageddon. The time of the Universe has runned out. The stars are going out. It's kinda a mess. But, here we are."

“As I said, humans are messy. And I’m about to make your problem worse, I am afraid.”

He leaned over the bar and all she could see were his blue eyes. Rose grasped either side of the collar of his jacked and pulled him close enough for their lips to touch. She leaned on top of the bar to get closer. It was surprising there was no slipped alcohol or broken glass. Defying physics, he easily lifted her over the top of the bar. He stole her breath but that wasn't important.  
Her mind was blank. Maybe it was the adrenaline, the drama, the pressure... It was one of those moments that you blink and you're back is leaning into the bar.   
\---tbc


End file.
